masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Reegar Carbine
Move I propose a move to Reegar Carbine, as this is how it appears in game. However, in a similar fashion to the Harrier Assualt Rife/Cerberus Harrier conflict, this is different to how it appeared in the multiplayer manifest. SanjayBeast 08:54, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Support. Hefe 11:01, May 30, 2012 (UTC) :Support. Trandra 11:07, May 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Support. --DarthWindu 11:50, May 30, 2012 (UTC) :::Support. --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 14:47, May 30, 2012 (UTC) :::Support, as with Harrier Assault Rifle. Mr. Mittens 17:56, May 30, 2012 (UTC) :::Support. ---reaperdestroyer- 18:01, May 30, 2012 (UTC) :::Support. BTCentral 19:33, May 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::Oppose. Lancer1289 19:37, May 30, 2012 (UTC) :::::Support, if not already given. Do there have to be reasons given for opposition, as there are reasons given for proposition? --SanjayBeast 20:21, May 30, 2012 (UTC) 20:07, May 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::::No. Lancer1289 20:12, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Oppose.--Supercavitation 19:54, May 30, 2012 (UTC) :Support. Jol87 01:12, May 31, 2012 (UTC) ::Support. 06:39, May 31, 2012 (UTC)JeanRalphio Support. By the way, the Multiplayer Manifest shows as "Reegar Carbine" now. 08:42, May 31, 2012 (UTC) :Support. --ShardofTruth 10:42, May 31, 2012 (UTC) :Support. Phylarion 15:14, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Support. Arbington 04:47, June 2, 2012 (UTC) :Support. Although, I am curious though why it was originally entered as 'Reegar Carbine Shotgun'. Was it just because the blog named it as such toward the bottom, after using the other name in the second paragraph of the page? -NydusTemplar 08:03, June 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Support. Is there a reason we're still waiting? Alex T Snow 04:51, June 5, 2012 (UTC) :::@Alex T Snow - there is a 7 day voting period, so only one day more.--SanjayBeast (talk) 09:26, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Voting period is over with overwhelming support for move. Article will be moved shortly. 08:12, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Reegar's Draw Animation Not sure if this is appropriate to mention on this page, as it doesn't appear to have a major functional impact on the game play or usage of the weapon, but when one goes to draw the weapon from its seated position on the back, it isn't drawn like a standard shotgun, its drawn like a heavy weapon (from the midback). I suppose this could be covered as stating that it 'functions like the flamethrower', but I didn't want to edit anything without getting some opinions. This might be a case of trivia versus trivial. -NydusTemplar 08:03, June 2, 2012 (UTC) :It's worth noting. Also, this gun funtions the same as the Firestorm, the Geth SMG functions the same as the Spitfire, and there were pre-release screenshots of the ML-77 in MP, suggesting that we would've been able to unlock and choose different heavy weapons. The way I worded that is certainly speculation, but it's worth thinking about. 00:55, June 3, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm thinking of adding the following to the notes: ::-Unlike other weapons in the shotgun category, the Reegar Carbine's draw animation is from the mid back instead of from the rear waist, the same as heavy weapons in single or multiplayer. Take care when switching weapons to avoid becoming confused by the animation in multiplayer and firing the wrong weapon under pressure. ::Its happened to me before, and you'd be surprised what visual queues can do for you subconsciously when you're watching the battlefield. However, I'll leave it up to others to determine if this is noteworthy enough to include. -NydusTemplar 21:55, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Carbine Trivia 'In modern terminology, a Carbine is a rifle that has had part of its barrel removed or has ben designed with a smaller barrel in order to allow more freedom of movement to the user. It is unusual, therefore, to have a Carbine that functions as a shotgun.' Could the preceding be added as trivia? SanjayBeast (talk) 09:13, June 6, 2012 (UTC) :This would be trivia how exactly? We have little knowledge that it is even accurate. Lancer1289 19:12, June 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, having a sniper rifle called 'Reegar Pistol' would be just as strange - the Carbine part is a misnomer (or appears to be) as a carbine does not refer to a short-range shotgun at all (it has no connection to shotguns) - this is trivial information, and as such could go under a trivia section. Look a the http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Carbine wiki entry for more info.Also, could you see my talk page. SanjayBeast (talk) 19:20, June 6, 2012 (UTC) :::Except trivial information here is not considered trivia. We have no reason to mention it until more evidence is presented. Lancer1289 19:22, June 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::The evidence i can provide is that the name of the gun, as chosen by the dev. team, is Reegar carbine. What other evidence do you require - there are other pieces of trivia that relate solely to the name of a weapon, such as one for the M-5 Phalanx referring to its actual meaning or that for the translation of Carnifex. Surely information relating to the name of the weapon and its erroneous description is trivia? SanjayBeast (talk) 19:30, June 6, 2012 (UTC) :::::Again that is trivial information, and trivial information is not trivia. Lancer1289 19:32, June 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::::So what information would be needed? Surely as we would comment if someone was (hypothetically) referred to as male in one game but female in the other (as that is erroneous information), we should comment on the developers incorrect usage of the word Carbine. If it was a carbine, it would go in the assault rifle category.SanjayBeast (talk) 19:51, June 6, 2012 (UTC) :There are plenty of instances in the game of a weapon being called or considered one thing, but being classified as another. The Talon is a snub nosed shotgun with a pistol grip, but its categorized as a pistol. The Revenant is a light machine gun, but its categorized as an assault rifle. The Falcon and Striker are grenade launchers, but they're categorized as assault rifles. The Scorpian is a grenade launcher, but its categorized as a pistol. The Kishock Harpoon Gun is a harpoon gun, but is categorized as a sniper rifle. See a pattern here? The Reegar Carbine functions like a carbine in the sense that its a fully automatic weapon primarily designed for close quarters with near rifle length barrels, but its categorized as a shotgun. I'd guess its generally for technical reasons, and to better sync with those that would use it for the power bonus(Vanguards, Krogan, etc). TL;DR - No, they didn't misuse carbine in the name or description, and technical categorization doesn't appear to count for anything beyond game mechanics. -NydusTemplar 21:43, June 6, 2012 (UTC) :: I completely agree with the points you have made; however, you seem to have missed mine. If the Talon was called the 'Talon Snub Nosed Shotgun w/Pistol Grip', and if the others were named in the same style (i.e with information that called them one weapon), then those analogies would be perfect. However, they are not (with the exception of the Kishock, which really is an oddity in its own right) and my point still stands - the word 'carbine' is erroneous regardless of which category the weapon is in. The game devs appear to have misused the word - ergo, I feel it should be brought to light in the trivia section that carbine never refers to shotguns (i even emailed my shooting coach, who agrees - a short shotgun would be a sawn-off/coach gun).SanjayBeast (talk) 22:23, June 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Also, you are mistaken - a carbine should have a much further range than a shotgun, yet the Reegar has a range cap stopping it from doing this. A carbine would really be classed, nowadays, as a PDW (Personal Defense Weapon)/rifle as they chamber the same ammo, which is what things are classified by. Specifics aside, my point holds true. SanjayBeast (talk) 22:28, June 6, 2012 (UTC) :::Actually, a carbine (according the Wiki you linked) doesn't specifically cover a range listing, only that it is 'shorter than a rifle'. It meets many of the criteria listed in the wiki. Bigger than a submachinegun, smaller than a rifle, shorter effective range than a rifle. A Personal Defense Weapon is sized similar to a submachinegun but fires larger caliber bullets designed to penetrate armor and increase accuracy. The Reegar is too big for that. However, I'd like to point out the relative futility in this, as the first note already point out, though its called a carbine, it functions like a flamethrower. That pretty much covers this entire topic. Didn't really think about this until just now. I will, however, go back to my point that the categorization of a weapon for the purposes of game play mechanics does not have any bearing on its naming. Its classified as a shotgun because that's how it best fits the intended usage. Otherwise we'd need a special slot for harpoon guns, light machine guns, battle rifles, and grenade launchers. -NydusTemplar 10:34, June 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::Ah. I'm not going to argue at all with the flamethrower note (though why it is a note i know not), as that seems to describe the oddity of the Reegar satisfactorily. Fair enough. SanjayBeast (talk) 10:47, June 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::The term "Carbine" is exclusive to rifle-type weapons and high-powered submachineguns, and in turn a rifle is a weapon with a rifled barrel that fires a cartridge that is of a smaller caliber but is more powerful than that fired by a pistol and a submachine gun (aka an SMG) is an automatic weapon larger than a handgun that fires pistol cartridges. Something that is classified as a shotgun, which is a smoothbore firearm that is typically used to fire a special cartridge containing multiple spherical metal projectiles which fan out in a cone-like trajectory when they exit the barrel, cannot also be a carbine. This differs from other oddly classified weapons, as in those other circumstances there can logically be a crossover between these weapon types. For example, a machinegun is essentially a large automatic rifle that typically has a larger ammunition capacity and is belt fed, so it is not totally unreasonable for a machinegun to also be an assault rifle. Similarly, a standalone grenade launcher with a handgun-like setup could be considered both a pistol and a grenade launcher, and the same goes for a shotgun/handgun hybrid. However, a rifle or SMG cannot also be considered a shotgun, nor vice-versa. Therefore, the term "carbine", which is exclusively applied to rifle type weapons and SMGs, cannot be applied to something classified as a shotgun. »Anonymous ONI agent« [COMMS] ] 23:46, July 25, 2012 (UTC) "Range cap" mentions I've noticed two statements that perhaps should be revised or removed: First, I'm confused about this comment: "The Reegar gains very little benefit from the Bayonet attachment due to its range cap, which necessitates that the player be in close proximity to an enemy. Melee is only one attack and is usually not very effective on harder difficulties, whereas shots from the Carbine are much faster, deadlier, and reliable." In other words, is the point trying to be made here that "If you're in melee range of something, you might as well shoot it instead of melee attack it?" If so, then this statement is flawed in presuming that in no instance would a player be better off using a melee attack. Several classes have melee-specific abilities, e.g., the Krogran Rage passive, which certainly benefit from the +dmg of the bayonet mod. Second, and similarly, the statement, "Due to its range cap, it is -not- recommended to use this weapon on open maps," also seems unsound. This essentially is the same as saying, "Shotguns are not recommended on open maps due to their poor accuracy at range." Naturally, regardless of map size, some classes will prefer to fight in close quarters, and others will not. For instance, for obvious reasons map size makes little difference to Vanguards, who often heavily employ shotguns (including Reegars). CaptainFlan 17:52, July 1, 2012 (UTC) :Of course there are players who will still use shotguns on open maps, but it's a rather poor decision. It's essentially like using a sniper rifle on a close-quarters map: you can still fight effectively, but you're still going to have a bit more difficulty than you would have had you used a weapon better suited to the situation you are in. This is why I prefer assault rifles. I won't excel in any particular situation when using one, but I'll almost always be able to hold my own regardless of what situation I'm in. »Anonymous ONI agent« [COMMS] ] 00:04, July 26, 2012 (UTC) What's a technque? So... if you don't mean "technique" then what's "technque" supposed to mean? I googled it. I'm not getting anything. -- MisterRandom2 00:11, July 16, 2012 (UTC) :And no, it's NOT an alternate British spelling of the word technique. I just tried looking it up in an online British English Dictionary. It's not an alternate spelling of an American word. So unless our Spelling Policy also includes non-English words, then I'm pretty sure "technque" is not a word. -- MisterRandom2 (talk) 00:23, July 16, 2012 (UTC)